There Will Be Blood
by Fathomless83
Summary: A The Vampire Diaries / Twilight / True Blood crossover. Elena appears at Bella and Edward's door heavily pregnant and in need of help.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: 'There Will Be Blood' is a The Vampire Diaries / Twilight / True Blood crossover. It will be Stefan and Elena centric, but with a lot of lovable characters showing up in between. Please read and review and let me know who you'd love to pop up next. Eric? Bill? Emmett? Bonnie? Sookie? Alcide? Caroline? The opportunities abound!

CHAPTER ONE

Carlisle's thoughts shouted from his study, as Edward heard him tossing books aside as he searched for an elusive text amongst his shelves.

_The Ripper of Monterrey. Chicago. 1920s. What is he doing here?_

Edward appeared in Carlisle's doorway and looked at him concerned.

"What's going on?"

Carlisle paused for a moment and sighed before firing up his Mac and signing into The Vampire Database.

"Where are Bella and Renesmee?"

"At the cottage. Why?" Edward stood behind Carlisle and watched him open the search option

"I think we have a problem," Carlisle said grimly as he typed in 'Stefan Salvatore'.

"Who's Stefan Salvatore?" The name had a vaguely familiar ring to it.

"A vampire who you may know as 'The Ripper' from Chicago in the 1920s. I saw him at the hospital today and when I checked the blood stores someone had drawn from them."

"The Ripper is in Forks?" Edward tensed as he immediately considered the potential consequences and trail of bodies

"Yes. I don't know why The Volturi and The Authority have allowed him to continue as long as he has?" Carlisle pondered as Stefan Salvatore's profile came up in the directory.

"He's recently been spotted out with Klaus. He has a brother, Damon Salvatore"

"Klaus?" Panic shot through Edward's face. "Why would Salvatore or Klaus be in Forks?"

"It says here that Klaus was reported to be attempting to create a werewolf / vampire hybrid."

"A hybrid? He must be here for Renesmee..." Edward whispered and raced out the door at lightening speed.

Bella opened the door to a frantic young woman.

"Isabella Cullen?" She asked determinedly.

"Yes," Bella answered cautiously, as she assessed the strong, yet frightened girl in front of her. She appeared to be the same age as Bella.

"I'm sorry to appear unannounced at your home like this," the woman said apologetically, as she fumbled with the large bag she was carrying. "But I was told you could help me."

"It's ok," Bella said reaching out to welcome to usher the woman in. "Please come in."

"Mom, who is it?" Renesmee bounded into the living area and stopped short at the woman with her mother. The woman was clearly at least eight months pregnant.

"My name is Elena Gilbert and I really need your help."

Edward whipped through the trees before he sensed the unknown vampire's presence.

The vampire's head was a jumble of thoughts.

_Bonnie promised me Elena was coming here. What is she running from? Damon? Me? Something else? Why would she come here?_

Not sensing an immediate threat from the other vampire, Edward ceased his immediate plan of bowling him over and simply stopped imposingly in the other vampire's path.

"Stefan Salvatore, I presume?"

The vampire cocked his head to the side and looked at Edward quizzically, questioning how he knew who he was. He almost appeared slightly abashed about the impoliteness of being caught uninvited on another vampire's property.

"Yes," Stefan nodded curtly extending his hand out. "Are you Edward Cullen?"

"I am. Why are you on my family's property?"

Stefan looked exhausted. And hungry.

"I am truly sorry to intrude on your family's home, Edward and I mean you no harm. I am looking for a woman who was coming to visit you here."

"A woman?" It was Edward's turn to look confused. "Nobody has come to see us. Who is she?"

"Elena. Elena Gilbert. She my… I mean she was my…" Stefan faltered slightly. "She's a friend."

Edward's brow creased further as he heard love, concern and fear for this woman in Stefan's overpowering thoughts. It was like a mirror of his own around the dark period that he had left Bella and eventually sought out the Volturi. Scattered through Stefan's muddled thoughts was a brunette girl in high school, a girl he loved. Elena. A brother. A deal made to save his brother. An overpowering sense of guilt about the things he had done to Elena in order to save his brother and finally a desperate love for a woman who had been ripped away from him by circumstance. Edward sensed that Stefan wasn't an immediate threat to his family, unless they got in the way of Elena.

"Why do you think Elena's here?" Edward asked.

"I had a witch do a tracking spell, which led me here."

"Why would she come to see us?"

"I honestly don't know?" Stefan answered genuinely, as Edward's iPhone buzzed in his pocket.

"Bella," he answered softly. "Is Renesmee with you?"

"Yes," Bella's voice was clear and determined down the phone. "Edward, I need you to get back to the house now. We have a… a situation."

"I know," Edward assured his wife softly. "Is there a woman by the name of Elena Gilbert there?"

"Yes. How did you know? Who is she?"

"I'll be there soon, my love."

"Elena's there?"

"Yes," Edward answered as he practically heard Stefan's silent heart leap into his chest.

"May I come and see her?"

Understanding how he would have felt in Stefan's shoes Edward nodded slightly and they walked at a normal pace for fifteen minutes before they reached the cottage. Bella opened the door as they approached, her eyes wide as she appraised Stefan.

"Edward…" Bella warned as Elena came into view. Edward took a sharp intake of breath and Stefan's eyes filled with shock as he appraised Elena's condition and their eyes locked.

"Yes, Stefan," Elena whispered tiredly. "It's yours."

A/N: How will Stefan respond? What will Bella and Edward do? Where's Damon? Where's Klaus?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This story continues on from where TVD left off at the end of the Season 3 episode 'Dangerous Liaisons'. Everything that happened after that in the show should be discounted.

CHAPTER TWO

Edward quickly assessed Stefan's reaction to Elena's condition. Stefan's expression was one of surprise, yet it appeared relatively neutral compared to the storm of confusion as Stefan's mind whirred over dates and interludes and possibilities. He couldn't understand it. Edward had to choke back a socially inappropriate laugh, as he empathized with the poor guy. This definitely wasn't the soulless Ripper depicted in the history books. Stefan appeared to be far more complicated and his thoughts screamed of love and concern for the woman standing in front of him. Stefan snapped back into reality and rushed over to Elena's side, holding the side of her arms gently.

"Are you ok?" He whispered. "I don't understand? Why are you here?"

Stefan watched as Edward and Bella looked at one another knowingly and Elena sighed.

"When I realized what was happening to me I went looking for answers. Eventually, I heard the story of Renesmee Cullen – the half human/vampire child and I came here."

Stefan's eyes darted between the two amber-eyed vampires quietly standing off to the side of the room.

"Half human?"

"Renesmee, our daughter, was too strong for Bella's body when she was born." Edward offered quietly.

"You have to be turned on order to have this baby?" Stefan flared. "Elena, you don't want that. We need to get it out of you."

"I'm not going to kill a child, Stefan."

Out of the corner of his eye Stefan saw a mobile number being left and the three other house occupants vacating the house. Stefan sharply inhaled as he composed himself.

"Elena, you should sit down," he offered and led her to a couch in front of a fireplace. "Now start from the beginning."

Elena looked up at Stefan and he saw a torrent of fatigue wash through her fine features, as she tucked an errant strand of hair behind her left ear and sighed. She was so thin, aside from the bump.

"How do you know it's mine and not, I don't know, Damon's?" Stefan asked defensively, suddenly making it appear that he was tapping into cruel Stefan. Elena just shot him a withering look.

"Believe me, you're the only option."

"So that night at the Original Family's Ball?" Stefan brow creased and Elena flushed slightly and nodded, as the memory of pulling Stefan towards her in a state of heightened need and lust and having his hands hungrily push away her ball gown as he fucked her against the bookshelves in the library before she tricked Damon and met with Esther. Elena knew it wasn't morally right, but it was the most amazing sex they had ever had. Her back arched and her pupils dilated slightly at the memory, before she blushed and shook the thought away. Elena peered through her lashes at Stefan who was clearly doing some mental processing of his own.

"I don't understand, Elena. That was only a month ago?" Stefan's eyes pierced into hers and Elena nodded.

"A few days after the Ball, after you disappeared, I started to feel ill. I was vomiting and nauseous to the point that I had to go to hospital. Meredith originally thought I was three months pregnant after only five days."

"Why didn't someone try to contact me?" Stefan's eyes were wide with horror.

"I didn't know where you were and I asked the others not to try and find you," Elena answered evenly. She sighed slightly trying not to let the multitude of emotions break in.

"Damon?" Stefan asked. "Where is he?"

"I haven't seen him since he found out I was pregnant," Elena said quietly and Stefan nodded slightly as Elena whispered. "He felt betrayed."

Elena's words hung in the air for a moment as the complexity of the situation and their feelings towards the missing individual danced around them.

"So how did you end up here with the Cullens?"

"Bonnie, Caroline, Alaric and Meredith researched as best they could and they eventually heard whispers that a similar child had been born four years ago and I tracked them here."

"Why are you here by yourself in this condition? When I spoke to Bonnie she said you forbid them from coming with you."

"I just needed to do this by myself." Elena said stoically, as she made a conscious effort to sit a little taller on the couch. Unconsciously Stefan also postured himself into a commanding and determined stance, as he pushed all of his fears into the bottom of his heart and took Elena's hand.

"Elena, I know you're strong and independent. In fact, it's one of your most attractive qualities," Stefan smiled wryly before his expression became serious once again. "But you cannot have this baby. You will die. The very best outcome is that you are turned and you have never wanted that."

A single tear slid down Elena's cheek.

"It's not just about what I want anymore, Stefan. This is my choice. I won't murder our child."

_Our child. _The words echoed in Stefan's head and for one brief moment, as he gazed into Elena's eyes, he revealed his deep love and concern for her.

"I love you, Elena." Stefan whispered as her forehead rested on his. "How did we come to this?"

"I don't know," she whispered back as she reached for Stefan's hand and for the first time he could hear the fear in her voice.

"And you think the Cullen's are the best option to help you?"

"Yes," Elena nodded and Stefan reached for the elegantly scripted card with Edward Cullen's phone number on it, as he bit back at the fear thrumming through his undead heart.

A/N: Please read & review. There will be many more characters coming out to play in future chapters.


End file.
